There are known inkjet printers which discharge ink onto paper, cloth, film, and other media. In such inkjet printers, the ink in the nozzles sometimes evaporates, causing the ink in the nozzles to become viscous and clog the nozzles. In view of this, a flushing action is performed in inkjet printers in which ink is discharged (a check discharge) from the nozzles outside of the printing area, where ink is not deposited on the medium.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-225305 (Patent Citation 1) discloses such inkjet printers for example.